


The Singer and The Model.

by DelierSense



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, Soulfighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelierSense/pseuds/DelierSense
Summary: A pursuing singer and a pursuing model. Seems like two roommates with similar dreams would get along. But for Kim Jaejoong and Shim Changmin that was not that case. The only reason they still lived together is both were too stubborn and wanted the convenient apartment that was hard to come by, to begin with. Or that is what Changmin keeps telling himself anyway.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old laptop I thought I had posted it before but seems like maybe I never did. I've been JaeMin/Soulfighters deprived so this was nice to stumble upon. Might make a sequel, and definitely going to write more JaeMin.

A pursuing singer and a pursuing model seem like two roommates with similar dreams would get along. But for Kim Jaejoong and Shim Changmin that was not that case. The only reason they still lived together is both were too stubborn and wanted the convenient apartment that was hard to come by to begin with. Or that is what Changmin keeps telling himself anyway.

To Changmin, Jaejoong was just an annoying, sassy, pretty boy. The shorter male was overly touchy and nosy. He was always texting Changmin for the most ridiculous things. He acted as if they were friends but he also teased the crap out of him. And for some creepy reason Jaejoong was stronger than Changmin. The tall model hated that! He had even decided to take up kickboxing just so he can become stronger than Jaejoong. But even then Jaejoong would still find a way to beat him during their little quarrels. Changmin really had no idea how he had put up with the flower boy for this long. Although it has only been about a year and a half, it's felt like an eternity to him.

Working on auditions and a few photoshoots h Changmin out of the apartment enough to still keep him sane. But he could not deny that he did enjoy coming back on days Jaejoong was home. Because he knew there'd always be amazing homemade food.

Letting out an exaggerated yawn (his way of announcing his arrival), Changmin steps into the apartment taking his shoes off at the door next to Jaejoong's. He could smell the food coming from the kitchen, almost beckoning him. And he heard Jaejoong humming some unknown tune, probably one of his own songs.

"Changminah!" the shorter male beams at the model and suddenly Changmin finds himself being forced onto a chair with a large plate placed in front of him. He grunts his thanks to the older man and just starts eating.

"There's more on the stove, help yourself." Jaejoong explained as he quickly cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Changmin then noticed Jaejoong seemed to be dressed to go out.

"To get inspiration for some new songs!" he smiles. "By going and getting drunk with your friends?"

"Inspiration!" Changmin made a face and grumbled continuing with his meal.

He hoped that Jaejoong would end up staying at one of his friends' houses tonight. After a long day, a drunk Jae is the last thing he wanted to deal with. He hadn’t even noticed when Jaejoong left, too focused on his meal.

The only thing he liked about Jaejoong he kept telling himself was… his cooking skills. He'd never admit it to the other but he's even had thoughts that if he never got married he'd like to just keep Jaejoong so he could cook for him every day for the rest of his life. But then he'd remind himself of all the annoying shit the older male did and he'd soon get grossed out by his own thoughts. He shivered and made a gag sound as he got up taking his plate to the sink.

Even though he was exhausted he still washed the dishes. Not because he felt bad leaving them to Jaejoong but because he was a clean freak. It was almost like an OCD, him wanting to keep things nice and neat. Jaejoong wasn't a messy person, but when he had company over they'd just make a mess everywhere which really pissed Changmin off.

By the time it was midnight Changmin was finally in bed ready to sleep. He had to wake a bit early the next day for an audition, he was pretty hopeful he'd get it. Being tired as it was, the model was quick to fall into a nice slumber.

~About three hours later…~

"Minnie" He felt something warm rubbing against his bare chest.

"Minnie" a sniffle was heard…

"I'm ugly aren't I?" another sniffle.

"Minnie, you still love hyung right? Even if I'm ugly? Ah, why are you so warm Minnie?"

Suddenly Changmin was wide awake and very aware of the drunk man nuzzling into his chest. He had forgotten to lock his bedroom door. Number one rule of living with Jaejoong. Always lock your door when sleeping. Who knows what he will do to you in your sleep!

"FUCKIN’ JAEJOONG!" he growled as he shoved the man off of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not come into my room! Oh god, you stink! How much did you drink? Why didn't you stay with one of your friends!"

The drunk man just continued sniffling and seemed to cry some more as he clung onto Changmin. His words seemed to be in another language.

"Go to your own bed, damn it!" Changmin tried to pry the smaller man off of him but to his distress was unable to.

Changmin was beyond furious now. All of Jaejoong's close friends had told Changmin that Jae never cried and that he was a really hardcore drinker… but all Changmin ever saw of Jaejoong when drunk was a crying, clinging mess! Junsu had said it might have something to do with what happened to Jaejoong before he moved in with Changmin… but he really didn't care! All he wanted was for the man to leave him alone! Especially when drunk.

It took about an hour for Changmin to try to get some sense into Jae and he managed to drag him to his own room.

"Okay Jae you're in your bed, now let me go!"

"Hyung! Call me hyung, you brat!"

"No, you aren't even acting like a hyung!"

"Hyung always feeds you and takes good care of you"

"All I want is for you to let me go… " Changmin let out a whine as he tried to get Jae to release his tight grip on him.

"You hate hyung…"

"YES YES I DO! Now let---" Changmin grumbled as he finally pulled away. "go…" he sighs. "Thanks, now go to sleep and don't fuckin' disturb my sleep anymore! I swear to god next time I'm leaving you outside on the balcony!" Changmin hurried out of the room and ran into his, slamming the door shut and locking it, he then rushed to lock the window as well.

He knew drunk Jaejoong too well to take any risks. He only had two hours left before he had to get up… but he figured he should at least try to sleep a bit more...It was harder for him to fall asleep this time but eventually, he did go back to sleep… 

~

When he awoke it was far too quiet… he suddenly bolted up and looked at the time. It was two hours past the time of his audition. He felt the color drain him and suddenly he felt sick. His one shot .. this was supposed to be his breaking point he'd finally make it big… but no his oh so lovely hyung had to ruin all his dreams… had to ruin his life!

"FUCK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KIM JAEJOONG!" he kicked his blankets off angrily.

~

The pretty singer groaned and sat up as he rubbed his eyes. His head pounding but he was used to it from all the drinking. Jae couldn't really recall what happened last night but he just shrugged it off as he stumbled out of his room and toward the kitchen for some coffee.

He looked toward the door still seeing Changmin's shoes; he knew the other male must still be here then. He walks back into the kitchen trying to think of what to make for breakfast.

Jae grew up being the youngest.. his sisters always babied him and took care of him which may be the reason why he did the same for Changmin. He found the grumpy younger male adorable even if he was an asshole at times and even if they did fight a lot. Jaejoong secretly enjoyed it. He knew he must have some weird kink because sometimes he wouldn't even realize until later, that he'd be doing things on purpose just to get the tall male worked up.

He didn't even react when doors were heard slamming. Jae just yawned and stretched his arms as he sat on the kitchen counter, grabbing his cup of coffee and sipping it slowly as he watched a very distressed and enraged Changmin stomp into view holding a handful of papers.

"Morning!" he smiled warmly. "Want some coffee?"

"No, I don't want fucking coffee! How fuckin' dare you smile at me like that! Like you didn't do anything wrong!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jae grumbled and sighed putting his cup down.

Changmin then suddenly started tearing all the papers up and to Jaejoong's shock, he then picks it all up and shoves it into the sink, turning on the disposable. The taller male stared at Jae with a smug smirk. While Jaejoong just blinked in confusion.

"Good luck going to your afternoon audition without your songs and materials." Jaejoong's eyes widen and he just stares at Changmin for a few seconds as it all sunk it…

"You did not….. "

"Oh but I did!" Changmin grins and sticks his tongue out.

"YOU FUCKING IMMATURE BASTARD!" Suddenly Jaejoong has Changmin pinned on the floor but not for long before they are both rolling on the ground wrestling each other punching, kicking, tugging, pulling, and even biting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU CHANGMIN!" Jaejoong finally releases his grip of the younger boy getting up but not without one last kick. "ME? BECAUSE OF YOUR DRUNK ASS I OVERSLEPT AND MISSED THE MOST IMPORTANT AUDITION OF MY LIFE!" Changmin was so furious that tears were now streaming down his face.

Jaejoong opened his mouth to say something but then just bit his lip. The guilt suddenly setting in as he watched Changmin wipe his tears and storm out of the apartment.

Anyone who actually knew Changmin well enough knew that he was sort of a big baby but still… Jaejoong realized for him to be that upset it really must have been an important audition for him.

"Changminah! Wait!" he called after the younger man as he chased him down the hall and barely making it into the elevator.

"Leave me alone!" Changmin grumbled as he quickly stepped out of the elevator and ran down the stairs instead.

Jaejoong huffed but ran after him. He followed the tall man down the street, trying hard to keep up with his long strides. Jaejoong wasn't even a short guy. Just compared to Changmin he looked pretty short. Not to mention Changmin's long legs made it even harder for anyone to keep up with him. Finally, in front of a cafe where there was a group of people standing outside, Changmin was forced to slow down and that is when Jae was able to grab onto Changmin's wrist.

"Min! I'm really sorry okay! I'm so so sorry! I promise to help you get another audition okay?"

"No, fuck off! You don't even know anything about modeling. How on earth are you going to help me?" he fumed.

"Okay, modeling can't be that hard right? It's not like you have to rewrite about ten songs!" Jae finally snapped back.

"Oh because writing little silly love songs is so hard!?" Changmin sneered then began singing. "~I wanna run to you, my love."

"You read my stuff?!"

"You're the one leaving it around the house all the time and making me clean up after you!"

"Ugh, you prick! All you have to do is stand there as they take pictures of your bitch face!" Jaejoong made a face as he strutted around Changmin then posed in front of him.

Both looked pretty silly posing and singing as they argued with each other. People walking by were pretty confused and no one really noticed the three people sitting outside one of the cafe tables. Oblivious to what the two men were fighting about all they heard was a very lovely voice and all they saw was a very beautiful man.

"Excuse me?" one of them coughed and tried to get the bickering men's attention.

"Excuse me" he coughed louder.

"WHAT?" both Jaejoong and Changmin roared.

"You sir have a lovely face. We are looking for our next big model. If you're interested, call here to set up an audition." he handed a card to Jaejoong. Jae's eyes widened as he took the card, a bit baffled he was about to protest and say he's not a model when the other man turns to Changmin.

"And you have a lovely voice. We are looking for a solo singer, please call us to set up an audition as well! Thank you" he smiled before walking away. Leaving the two men standing there like idiots.

"J.C. Entertainment" Jaejoong read the card and looked at Changmin.

"That's like the fucking biggest company ever"

"Why the hell did he offer you a modeling job?! You don't even look like a model!" Changmin grumbled angrily.

"And why would he offer you a singing job? You suck at singing!" Jaejoong snapped back at the taller male

"Apparently I'm better than you!" bellowed the taller man.

"Then apparently my face is nicer than yours!" Jae yelled back... and they were at it again for a few minutes until Changmin walked away.

Jaejoong sighed as he watched Changmin storming away. This time he didn't follow. He slowly made his way back to their apartment, rubbing his aching head. Now it was hurting not only from his hangover but from the sudden amount of stress. He still felt bad of course that he made Changmin miss his audition but that kid was in the wrong too. How could he destroy all his music! He had no idea how hard he worked on making those!

He hoped that somehow he could convince J.C. to let him be a singer and Changmin a model. He figured if they both are accepted then all their problems will be fixed! With that he rushed up the stairs to his apartment, already dialing the number on the card that was given to him.

"Hi, I want to set up two auditions. One for modeling and one for singing"

~

Changmin walks around aimlessly until he finally enters a coffee shop, he orders a strong latte then sits down by a window. Although he and Jaejoong often fought and had their differences they'd always managed to get over it. But now... Changmin was really questioning why he was still living with the mess that is Kim Jaejoong. He made a mental note to himself that this really was the last straw. The last time he'd put up with any ridiculous crap.

He didn't have his phone on him so he decided he should head back soon even if he regretted seeing that awful creature. Changmin was pretty surprised at how quiet the apartment was when he got back. He looked around but Jaejoong was nowhere to be seen. He then realized this was better and he didn't want to see him anyway.

Deciding that he didn't want to see the other for the rest of the day maybe the rest of his life. He went into the kitchen grabbing a handful of snacks and food before heading into his room and locking the door. Figuring he'd at least have enough for one day of hiding out.

So that is what he did for the rest of the day… he watched tv, messed around on the internet, ate, and even watched some porn and got off to it. Even though he was getting really bored he stayed in there, his TV turned up so he couldn't hear anything that Jae may be up to. He wanted to forget that he even existed! And with that, Changmin even fell asleep earlier than usual.

~

"Changmin!" he was shaken awake.

"Damn it, Jae! Get off me!" A sleepy Changmin tried pushing Jaejoong who was sitting on him.

"Get up!"

"Why? I didn't want to see your face for at least a week! I'm still pissed!" Changmin grumbled and tried hiding under the blankets.

"But we are going to be late!" Jaejoong cuddled against Changmin's side much to the younger ones' horror. He tried pushing him away but Jae just clung to him.

"Late for what?"

"The auditions at JC!" Jaejoong shook him.

"I don't want to be a singer!" he whined.

"Oh come on! Let's just go! You audition for my part as a model and I'll audition for yours and everything is fixed!"

Changmin sighed giving up on trying to shove the other man away from him, who was now laying on his chest. He figured Jaejoong was right… both of them were pretty screwed at this point, they needed steady jobs and soon. Jaejoong worked at a bar and Changmin at a fancy restaurant but both did not want to do that forever. The fact that a company of that high prestige even scouted them, to begin with, was crazy.

"Fine fine, get off me so I can get ready" he grumbled and sat up practically throwing the other male off his bed.

"Great! I'll go finish our breakfast and we can go together!" Jaejoong beamed as he got up and rushed out back to the kitchen.

~

Thirty minutes later Changmin found himself being tugged out of a taxi and into the JC building. Jaejoong chattering annoyingly like always but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He was just looking around and thinking about how they better let them switch auditions. Another thirty minutes of waiting and finally they called Changmin up.

"Good luck Minnie!" Jaejoong gave him a warm smile. Changmin sighed and nodded.

When Changmin came out and saw a flustered and confused looking Jaejoong who seemed to just have come out from his audition too he assumed that the same thing happened to him and things were definitely not going as planned.

"I'm now a JC model…" Jaejoong blinked in confusion…

"And I'm now a singer… damn, it Jae I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Hey, at least we are now part of one of the best companies around!" Jaejoong pouted trying to make not only Changmin but himself feel better.

Once back home they both plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What now?" Changmin grumbled and looked at Jae.

"Well, I say we just go with it… I can help you with singing and you can help me with modeling."

"But I don't want to sing!"

"And I don't want to model but what other choice do we have? Until we get our own options we should just do this…"

"No way! You'd suck at modeling anyway!"

"Oh yeah?! Is that why I got offered the job then hmm?"

"Whatever! It seems I sing better than you!"

"Ugh, you asshole!" Jaejoong flung himself at the younger male making both of them topple onto the ground.

"AH AH HYUNG OKAY SORRY" Changmin whined as he was suddenly put in a chokehold. "Just trust me for once Changmin! Please! Let's just give it a try!" Jaejoong sighed as he slowly released Changmin.

"Seems like I don't have a choice!" Changmin grumbles and falls limp against Jaejoong as his hair is stroked gently.

He's learned it's better sometimes to not fight against the touchy demon. Jaejoong smiles and kisses the younger man's cheek.

"UGH HYUNG how many times do I have to tell you not to kiss me or touch me damn it!"

"But-" Jaejoong pouted and was about to go off his usual excuse when their front door opened.

"JUNSU!" Jaejoong beams, letting Changmin's head fall against the ground as he rushes up to hug his cousin.

"Ugh, stupid ass" Changmin grumbled rubbing his head as he slowly stood up.

"Hey what's up guys?" Junsu beamed.

"Besides Jaejoong constantly ruining my life… nothing is up" Changmin snorts as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes but then smiles. "Are you hungry Junsu? I think it's about Changmin's lunch time! Let me make us something." he heads towards the kitchen.

~

Junsu crossed his arms watching the two roommates bicker in the kitchen as Jaejoong cooked. Changmin kept pushing Jaejoong away but soon gave up. The smaller male had his arms wrapped around his waist. Changmin lets out a chuckle as Jaejoong baby talks to him, trying to get him to try the bulgogi he was making. Changmin eats it and nods happily.

"I knew you'd like it! Come try it Junsu!" Jaejoong finally releases Changmin and goes over to Junsu who had just sat down at the table. They ate in silence only for the beginning portion of their meal before Junsu spoke.

"So what are you guys going to do about the contracts then?"

"Well, thanks to your cousin we are trying to go along with it for now." Changmin sighed. He had no idea how he was going to pull off being a singer… besides singing at the karaoke with friends he had never sung in his life.

"We're just going to have to help each other." Jaejoong shrugged.

Changmin sometimes wished he had Jaejoong's positive carefree perspective he had on the world. He'd need it for all the hard training he was about to go through.

Both had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin and Jaejoong help each other out with their new careers.

It would only be a few days till they actually started training and doing work under the company. Although to Changmin, Jae seemed calm and positive about it all, in reality, the singer was terrified! To others, it may seem that Jaejoong is full of confidence. He's always working out and taking care of his body. But it was because he lacked so much self-confidence that he worked out. Growing up he always had doubts about himself and even though some seemed infatuated by him, he was oblivious to it all and just thought that he was average looking. 

Even Changmin had to admit that Jaejoong was probably one of the most beautiful people he's ever set eyes on. Many people thought that, but again Jaejoong did not see himself that way. He even acted a bit cocky jokingly which would also hide his lack of self-confidence. No one, not even his closest friends knew just how low Jae saw himself. 

And now he had to stand there to be judged by so many strangers. Just the thought scared him immensely. 

It was a good thing he made himself busy trying to help Changmin. Teaching him some of the basic notes and giving him brief singing tips here and there whenever he could catch the tall man in a good mood, which lately was hardly ever. 

But still, he was happy that Changmin at least seemed to be sort of trying. He'd actually listen to the older man and thankfully was a quick learner. 

Their first day of training came far too quickly. Jaejoong couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous, he was so nervous he even almost burnt breakfast which caused an already grumpy Changmin to turn into psycho asshole Min. 

"Alright just remember all the little tips I gave you, Changminah!" Jaejoong patted the taller male and smiled warmly. 

"Yeah yeah… but hey you didn't even ask me for tips?" Changmin raised an eyebrow as both males walked into one of the JC elevators. 

"Uhm I'm sure I'll be fine.. can't be that hard r-right?" Jae chuckled.

"Hmm if you say so," grunted Changmin. "See you later!" he waved and exited the elevator on the music floor. Leaving the older man alone…..

'Alone' Jaejoong thought to himself that's what he was right now all alone to face what will probably be one of his biggest challenges. 

"Nah can't be that bad right?" he whispered to himself taking a deep breath before finally exiting on the highest floor. 

  
  


He looked around at all the commotion that was, racks of clothes, makeup, wigs, shoes, and to his left photographers and different sets. 

Someone tapped his shoulder startling him, he turned and smiled softly to see a young girl. 

"Hi you must be Jaejoong, the new model!" she smiled happily. "I'm Li, intern stylist here! They told me I should show you around and how everything works"

"Oh yeah, thanks that'd be great!" Jaejoong nodded and followed the girl as she suddenly began to walk quickly. 

The singer was overwhelmed at all the things he never realized went into modeling. He couldn't help but think of Changmin. 'How does he enjoy this?' he thought to himself. It was all too much! Too bright! Too intense…. Nothing like how calm, relaxing, and soothing his music-making was. Of course, there were times he got stuck with a song, but nothing felt better than when he finally finishes a song and sings it or plays it on the piano. 

Just when Jaejoong thought he had survived his day after a tour, they took him to one of the makeup rooms to meet some stylists. 

"Oh wow is that really a boy?" he heard a makeup artist giggle. He frowned and grunted as manly as he could. 

"Hmm" an older man came walking upright to his face making him almost yelp in surprise when he's grabbed by the chin and inspected almost like a show dog. He stood as still as he could as the man walked around him. Unsure of what to do or say, and usually Jaejoong was a very quick-witted and chatty person… but he was definitely out of his element with these people. 

"Not bad, not bad…" the man said as he walked back to stand in front of Jaejoong.

A very unmanly squeak escaped Jae as his shirt was suddenly lifted. All the women standing around tried to hold in their laughs. 

"I-I'm not actually a model… " Jaejoong finally spoke. "I've never done anything like this.."

"Yes, they did inform me that they'd be sending us a complete rookie." The man nodded. "We still need to fix your hideous hair and work on your posture but we'll see how you manage." The man chuckled and patted Jae's shoulder before walking away. 

Jaejoong stood there slightly insulted as he touched his medium-long raven hair. Well, maybe he did need a haircut… 

  
  


Finally, Jaejoong found himself going down the elevator. He was exhausted from trying to keep up with all the new terms and rules he had to remember… Not to mention the failed miserably when they tried taking a few test photos of him. All in all a very bad day indeed he thought to himself. 

"Hey hyung.." Changmin stepped into the elevator…

"How was it?" Jae asked the taller male.

"It was alright." Changmin shrugged… Jaejoong almost wanted to smack the younger man. Was singing really that easy to the model? Why wasn't modeling as easy as he thought? Maybe he was going to need to ask Changmin for help…. 

The next week went by very slow for both roommates. Jaejoong felt bad for taking most of Changmin's free time but he didn't have a choice; he was failing miserably at the whole modeling concept.

"And you said it can't be that hard.." Changmin shook his head and sat down on the couch motioning Jaejoong to come to join him. "Alright, I'm going to give you a rundown of the basics and then give you some tips on posing so you don't look awkward." 

  
  


They ended up spending hours into the late nights discussing. Mostly Changmin talking which was crazy since usually, Jaejoong did all the talking. The older male had to admit this was a nice side of Changmin. He was being nice and was more mature than Jaejoong realized. 

Jaejoong stared at the taller male intently as he explained different techniques and styles. He'd catch himself losing focus and would try to shake it off and pay attention to what Changmin was saying… He tilted his head as he continued staring at the model's face. Changmin was really handsome, he concluded… He had always known that but he had never really got the chance to really stare at him. That reminded him of when they first moved in together and he'd often catch Changmin staring at him… he giggled.

"Jaejoong! Are you even paying attention?" Changmin suddenly snarled and whacked the other. 

"Owe! Don't hit your elders! Yes yes, I'm paying attention, damn it." Jae pouted and grumbled… 

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Changmin yawned standing up. "We'll continue tomorrow." 

"Hmm alright goodnight." Jaejoong nodded and watched the younger man walk into his room. 

He hoped he could remember everything Changmin had been teaching him. 

  
  


By the end of week two. Both were extremely exhausted from training and still doing their side jobs. Jaejoong had gotten little to no sleep on many days. The only days he seemed to have completely free were Sundays. So he slept as much as he could those days. 

Monday morning came by too quickly. Jaejoong sat on the kitchen counter drinking a cup of very dark coffee. 

"You look like shit hyung." Changmin walked into the kitchen. 

Jaejoong only grunted in response.

"Maybe you should quit your side job. I'm quitting mine soon!" 

"I didn't save money like you Min.." Jae yawned. "And I don't know if this modeling thing is going to end up working out…"

"Hey it was your idea to try it so at least go through with it! I'm doing your singing shit! Don't think it's that easy for me either!" Changmin gave Jaejoong an almost encouraging look which completely took the older male by shock.

"Thanks, Min.." Jae chuckled and nodded. 

"Well, we should go before we are late." Changmin nudged the other as he walked by to get his own cup of coffee to go. 

And that was their routine. They'd both leave together and arrive together. To Jaejoong, it seemed almost like they were a lot closer now… they even seemed to get along better. Not once since they started their training have they had a major fight. And days they'd get out earlier they would hang out at home and help each other… Lately, it was mostly Changmin helping Jaejoong. 

"Seriously you need to just chill. I know you feel silly but you need to not think about that." Changmin grumbled giving the other a small smack on the shoulder. Jaejoong whined in frustration. He had been trying to learn how to pose naturally for days now. 

"Look hyung you have a nice face and don't need to do much to look good. You're just overthinking it all." Changmin sighed. 

Jaejoong looked up at Changmin a bit surprised by his comment. He sighed as well and looked down. But that was just it.. he did not feel like he looked good at all. His lack of self-confidence would be his downfall for sure…and no one seemed to understand him. Jae looked back at Changmin. The tall, handsome and strong young man would never understand… 

"Hmm how about we try taking some photos… you can take some of me to get an idea and then you can try." Changmin suggested after some thought… 

Their own little photoshoot ended up in laughter and play fighting as Jaejoong fell into his touchy ways again. That and probably the bottle of whiskey that sat on the coffee table was taking into effect.

"Yah yah hyung get your hands off me!" Changmin whined. 

"You were the one putting your hands on my waist Minnie!" Jaejoong laughed hard.

"I was trying to position you!" 

"Oooh position me, baby" 

"Ew hung! Seriously I'm so done with you." Changmin laughed shoving the other male away and plopping down on the couch, he went through the pictures on the camera. Jaejoong was quick to sit down next to him to have a look as well. Half of them were just silly but a few Changmin pointed out to be good. 

"Maybe I need to take some alcohol with me to my photoshoots." 

"Oh god…" Changmin laughed and shook his head. "No really though stop drinking, we have training early tomorrow!" the tall man took the bottle away from Jae and headed into the kitchen. 

"Hey that's mine!" Jaejoong yelled. 

"Go to sleep hyung!" Changmin yelled back.

"Fine fine, but you owe me a bottle …" Jaejoong yawned and made his way to his bedroom, knocking out as soon as his body touched the bed. 

  
  
  


The next day Jaejoong was shocked to be informed that they'd be cutting and dying his hair. 

"Do they have to?!" Jaejoong whined and grabbed onto his locks of hair. 

"It's only a trim Jae!" Li chuckled and poked the older man. "I promise you'll like it!"

The whole time Jaejoong had his eyes closed, not daring to look. Even when they finished it all after a few hours he still didn't dare look in the mirror. 

"Jae you sort of have to open your eyes! We need to put makeup on you" one of the makeup artists grumbled. 

After two hours of hairstyling, make-up, and changing into a billion different outfits the stylists finally seemed happy with Jaejoong's appearance. 

"Aren't you going to look in the mirror Jae?" 

"No way.." Jaejoong huffed. "Can I go home now?" 

"Yes yes.." Li chuckled and nodded. 

He wasn't sure why he was in a bad mood if it was just because he thought they may have ruined his image but he was definitely upset…. He was even more upset when he read a text from Changmin telling him that he was home already and to bring him food. 

"What am I? His mother?" he grumbled to himself as he made his way home, nevertheless, he did not forget to bring Changmin some takeout. 

Sighing in relief when he finally entered his apartment, he took his shoes off and walked into the living room. "I'm home!"

"Food!" He heard Changmin coming down the hall. 

~

As soon as he heard the door open Changmin got up and rushed out of his room like a little kid. 

"Thanks, hyung I was starv-" he stopped mid-sentence as his gaze fell upon Jae. There before him stood the most beautiful man, sporting a new shorter hairstyle but still long enough to cover his forehead. The new brown shade gave him a different color. Changmin could tell he was wearing makeup, a bit of eyeliner but not too much...His eyes looked bigger and warmer. Changmin gulped… he had this happened to him only once before in his life…. the day he first met Jaejoong… 

"I look hideous don't I?" Jaejoong grumbled as he handed the food over to Changmin and was about to sulk to his room. 

"No." Changmin grabbed the other's wrist. "It looks really good, hyung." He managed to give the older man a small smile, hoping to god that he wasn't blushing. 

"Really?" Jaejoong tilted his head.

"Yeah, didn't you see yourself?" Changmin took a deep breath, not realizing he almost wasn't breathing. He now understood why Jaejoong was chosen to be a model. 

"No.. I was too scared to see." 

"Wow.." Changmin rolled his eyes and chuckled gently pushing the other in front of a mirror they had hanging in the living room. 

"Oh…" Jaejoong's eyes widen slightly as he touched his hair. "I guess you're right.. it's not too bad." he smiled slightly. "Thanks, Min."

"Mhm.." Changmin sat down on the couch and decided to distract himself from the beauty standing before him, with food. 

A few minutes later Jaejoong came out dressed for work. 

"Gonna get in a few hours, I'm sure you'll be asleep by the time I get back to see you in the morning." 

"Ah yeah alright see you." Changmin nodded not looking up from his food until he heard Jaejoong leave. 

The younger man sighed and set his food down. He hated to admit it but he was pretty worried about Jaejoong. He had been getting less and less sleep. He had no idea where Jaejoong's job was even at.. All he knew was that he was a bartender which explains his crazy knowledge of drinks… 

Changmin was glad he quit his job at the restaurant he was working at… not that it was bad but he had spent his whole teenage and early twenties saving up for when he'd be making it as a model and his secret was that he had enough saved up to sustain him for a good three years without working. But now that he and Jaejoong's dreams got switched… he wasn't sure what to do. 

Although singing wasn't that bad he just had never thought of himself as being a singer. It was actually pretty easy too! Just sing what they ask you and that's it… He felt bad that Jaejoong was the one having a hard time. Which is why Changmin tried hard not to ask for too much help. He wanted to make sure Jaejoong succeeded first. Not sure how exactly it happened but he and Jaejoong were extremely close now. He never thought they'd get along like this and he couldn't lie… It was nice. Not only would they hang out to help each other on singing and modeling but they'd end up just really hanging out and having fun. Changmin even began drinking a lot more with Jaejoong. He just hoped he wouldn't become an alcoholic like the older man… and for sure he'd never pick up smoking as the other did. 

  
  


Weeks passed then three months and Changmin was starting to fall into a routine of training and helping Jae. He was glad that the other seemed to be really improving. He even noticed the looks of envy and want anytime they'd be walking somewhere. Even from males… They all wanted Jaejoong. Changmin almost chuckled out loud as he realized how oblivious Jaejoong was to it all. He probably drove so many women and men mad with his sex appeal yet he just walked around like an innocent child. But Changmin knew Jaejoong was far from innocent. He found out the hard way all those times drunk Jae tried to sneak into bed with him. 

But to this day Changmin wasn't completely sure of Jaejoong's sexuality. His biggest guess was that he was bisexual but heck he could be totally wrong because he himself had no idea about his own sexuality. Sure he had a few girlfriends here and there… Two even left him because they were too insecure about Changmin's beautiful roommate. 

Changmin only had seen Jaejoong bring one girl home and one man home before and he was or he assumed was really drunk both times. 

He wondered if Jae hooked up with people at the bar or club he worked at. 

Wait why was he wondering about Jaejoong's sex life again? He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and laid back against the couch while watching TV. 

"I don't want to go to work…." Jaejoong whined and sat next to Changmin. 

"Don't go" 

"I have to!" Jaejoong sighed and leaned into Changmin slightly. 

The taller man was about to shove Jaejoong away when he suddenly realized how pale the other looked… and skinny. He looked almost sick. 

"Do you?" Changmin stared at the older man. 

"Well yeah…"

"One day won't kill you. You look like you need the rest... Just call in sick." 

"But I'm not sick."

"But you're tired and you do have a photoshoot tomorrow don't you?"

"Ah… do you have that recording stuff still going on?" Jaejoong looked up at Changmin. 

"Yes…"

"How's it going?" 

"Not too great to be honest… "

"Hmm want some simple advice?" Jaejoong sat upright and moved away slightly, much to Changmin's relief. 

"Sure." Changmin grumbled.

"All songs have a story. Get familiar with them and pretend they are your own stories. Find some sort of connection with them and make it your own.."

"Really?" he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes really" Jaejoong laughed. "I know it sounds cheesy but yeah.."

"Yeah, too much emotional nonsense." 

"Says the one who gets emotional over food." Jae snickers and pokes the taller man. 

"Shut up!" Changmin smiles and lightly pushes Jae's shoulder.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" Jaejoong smiles and tilts his head. "Because you've been hanging out a lot less with me and Junsu."

"I do have my own friends too you know." The younger one made a face… but was a bit surprised how fast Jaejoong catches onto things. Yes, he had met someone interesting. A girl… She was a coordinator for the company and she somehow kept popping up around Changmin… He hung out with her a few times and she definitely seemed his type. Pretty and not annoying. 

"Bring her around sometime." Jae interrupted the others' thoughts and then was heading to the door.

"You're still going to work?" 

"Yup! Bye." Jaejoong left before Changmin could say anything else. 

~

That weekend just as Jaejoong suggested Changmin invited his female friend Yuna over. Jaejoong was also having a few friends over himself. Junsu and Li were setting up the table as Jaejoong finished up dinner. 

"Hey, Junsu open up that wine bottle would you?" Jaejoong poked his cousin in the butt with his foot.

"Yah yah got it." Junsu whacked the older man and waddled over to the counter. 

"Do you molest everyone you're close to Jae?" Li laughed as she finally finished setting the table. 

"Yeah, you should see how he is with Changmin" Junsu burst out in laughter. 

"SHUT UP" Changmin called out from the living room, glad when he heard the doorbell, knowing it'd be Yuna. 

"Ah perfect timing. Jae just finished making dinner." Changmin smiled warmly at her and took her coat. 

"Oh really? I'm glad then! I brought some dessert!" she beamed holding up a small cake. 

"Wow, you're the best!" Changmin laughed leaning down to kiss her cheek, he then led her to the kitchen. She clung to Changmin's arm as they walked in, suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard and Jaejoong was seen rushing down to pick up all the pieces. 

"Ah, are you okay?" Li and Junsu both rushed to help him. 

"I'm fine" Jaejoong threw the pieces away, his hands bleeding slightly but he just wiped them on his apron. 

"Oh wow, it's so nice to see you Jaejoong." Yuna beamed and waved at Jae. 

"Yeah likewise." Jaejoong forced a smile much to Changmin's shock. He sounded bitter… he had never seen this side of Jaejoong before.

"Uhm you know each other?" he looked between both. 

Junsu just moved to Jaejoong's side almost nervously and placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder. 

"Yeah of course good old friends" Yuna chuckled and moved to sit down. "Smells good Jaejoong! I see you're still trying to win men's hearts with your cooking. But I must say my cooking has also improved." 

"Ah that's nice to hear" Jae let out a small chuckle and went to the sink to wash his hands. "You guys go ahead and eat, I'll be right back going to clean up." And with that, he left the kitchen.

Changmin looked over at Junsu looking for an explanation for what just happened. But Junsu just seemed to be looking at Yuna almost as bitterly as Jae had been. Li just sat awkwardly by Junsu then tried making conversation. A few moments later Changmin got distracted by the delicious food and just let Li and Yuna talk about the company. Junsu still sat quietly. 

"So I got a call from work, the person who had my shift is sick. Gotta go in. You guys go ahead and enjoy it though. " He smiled slightly before taking his leave. 

Changmin was about to get up and question him but decided he'd just ask later. 

After an awkward two hours finally, Yuna and Li left. Junsu stayed to clean and said he would wait for Jaejoong to come back. 

"So you're not going to tell me what that was all about?" Changmin crossed his arms and looked at Junsu. 

"Not my place to do so." Junsu shrugged. 

"Jaejoong hates Yuna but why? She seems really nice to me...How do they know each other?" 

"Look, it's not my place to tell you about Jaejoong's past okay? If he decides to tell you then alright but stop bugging me!" Junsu grumbled and glared. 

What a crazy night! First Jaejoong actually hates someone. Changmin never thought that'd be even possible for the loving flower boy. And now Junsu is pissed. He couldn't understand why they had an issue with Yuna. She was the sweetest girl ever! But what did she mean about Jaejoong and his cooking trying to steal.. what? He sighed and figured he'd just ask Yuna about it next time he saw her. 


	3. Part 3

Just because Jae didn't seem to like Yuna did not stop Changmin from bringing her around the house… Which he noticed made Jaejoong really angry. He'd always leave right away usually without saying anything. Changmin couldn't understand it! This was the first time he ever had an issue like this with Jae. It was getting so bad that Jaejoong wasn't even cooking as much anymore. This greatly distressed the tall man. Not to mention that he did miss hanging out with Jae. He'd never really admit it but suddenly his routine was falling apart and he did not like it at all. 

But still, he was stubborn enough to keep hanging out with Yuna and bringing her over that is until one day.. Changmin brought her home after drinking, thinking he'd get laid tonight for sure. He was just about to start undressing her when Jaejoong kicked the door open. 

"Get out!" he glared at Yuna.

"W-what?" she blinked.

"What the fuck hyung?! This is my room!"

"Well get the fuck out of my house!" he seethed. 

"It's my house too so why don't you get the fuck out?!" Changmin stood up. 

"FINE!" Jaejoong exploded… and quite frankly it scared the shit out of Changmin. He had no idea Jaejoong had that in him… Before he could even react Jaejoong had left the apartment. 

Days passed and Jaejoong had been avoiding Changmin. Well, at least that's what it seemed like. He was suddenly super busy doing shoots and working at the bar, he even often slept at Junsu's. And when he wasn't he was locked up in his room. Nothing but the piano and music beats were heard. Changmin had gotten busy with more recordings and doing a few business parties here and there all of which he went to with Yuna. 

"Are you always this grumpy?" Yuna asked one night as they arrived at a coffee shop. Changmin just chuckled… he had been in a bad mood lately. Ever since he stopped hanging out with Jaejoong. He wasn't that stupid and that much in denial. He knew he liked the older man's presence… it made sense that after almost two years and all they been through that he'd grow fond of the man who fed him and cared for him. He'd even go as far as call him his close friend. Anyone else would be grumpy if they didn't get to hang out with their best friends right? Wait, now they are best friends? AH. 

"Hey, Yuna…" Changmin finally looked at the pretty girl sitting in front of him. "How do you know Jaejoong?" he asked. 

"Uhm well he's your roommate and all so.." she looked down.

"Oh come on I have a right to know." he grumbled.

She sighed and nodded looking down at her coffee for a few seconds.

"Well long story short….back in high school, he used to play the pretty shy boy." he started, twirling her hair a bit. "A lot of girls thought he was cute but he never had a girlfriend which everyone found odd..all his sisters were really popular but he used to sorta get made fun of because he was prettier than all of them.." she chuckled… "All the boys used to really like hanging out with him… he was really good at sports but also he used to always make food for his friends. One day some girl was crying that her boyfriend cheated on her with a boy… she said it was Jaejoong. Now I didn't believe it at first until… I caught my boyfriend with him…After that, me and my friends made sure the whole school knew that he was going around seducing all the cute boys. I think he did it just to spite all the pretty girls… anyway, after that he had to transfer.. He still dated my ex… until I finally took him back after revealing Jae's true intentions to him." Yuna finished her story with a sip of her coffee. 

Changmin sat there in shock trying to comprehend it all. None of that sounded like Jaejoong at all… that was definitely not the Jaejoong he knew. But then again… he was always so touchy with males. 

"You should be careful Minnie… Jaejoong seems to have fun turning straight males gay.." Yuna pouted "He seems pretty fond of you already. cooking for you like he would for all the others." 

The tall man's eyes widened… but he said nothing. 

That night he wandered the streets a bit not knowing what to think… this person who he thought was his friend.. could just be messing with him? Was he really that naive? 

  
  


Finally, he made his way home, stumbling into the darkness. He paused when he heard a familiar groan. Turning on the lights he was not surprised to find Jaejoong spawned out on the couch with bottles of alcohol lying around. He was drunk and there was a mess… two things he hated… a drunk Jaejoong and a mess in his living room. He was fuming….

"You have fun messing with men?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaejoong looked up at Changmin.

"Stealing girls' boyfriends in high school sounds familiar?" Changmin grabbed Jaejoong off the couch roughly. "If you fuckin think you can touch me and mess with me like all the rest you're going to regret your whole life hyung" Changmin spat. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHANGMIN?! God you're talking like you don't even know me!" Jaejoong stumbled onto the ground, tears streaming down his face, the alcohol taking its effect.

"But that's just it. I don't.. we don't know each other apparently… Why are we even living together?!" Changmin looked down at the pathetic drunk man trying so hard not to pity him. 

Jaejoong stumbled up and without a word left the apartment.

The taller man now alone… sighed and plopped down on the floor hugging his knees. Why did it feel so wrong… like he was betraying Jae. 

~

Junsu was startled by the sudden doorbell. He looked at the time and wondered who on earth could be coming to bug him at this time. "Junsu-ah" he heard familiar sobs and rushed to the door opening it and pulling his cousin in. 

"Hyung? What happened?!" 

"Minnie hates me... Junsu-ah" the older man sobbed into Junsu's shoulder. "S-she I don't know what she told him but he hates me…" 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you hyung…. and you know if he's stupid enough to believe her lies he doesn't deserve having you around." Junsu led the older man to the couch sitting down next to him, trying to comfort him. 

"No, you don't understand… even if he hates me. I can't let her... hurt him.." 

"He's a big boy hyung he can handle himself."

"Junsu…" Jaejoong sniffled. 

"Hyung do you possibly…" Junsu tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He never understood why Jaejoong was so fond of the asshole that is Changmin… Sure he was a fun kid to hang out with once you got close but still he was so mean to Jaejoong sometimes. 

"Don't" Jaejoong shook his head… but Junsu already knew the answer.

"That's why you never left… or let him leave." Junsu chuckled softly and sighed hugging the slightly taller man close. 

"You know how Min is, he'll get over it and come running to you as soon as he's hungry." Junsu smiled gently.

Jaejoong chuckled and shook his head, finally he had stopped crying, but he felt like shit from all the drinking. 

"Thank god tomorrow is Sunday." Junsu broke his thoughts. "Come on hyung let's go to sleep. " 

Junsu tugged the drunken man to bed….

  
  


~

A loud and painful slap awoke Changmin from his deep slumber. 

"What the FUCK!" he exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his face only to be brought face to face with a very angry looking Junsu. 

"How dare you!" he growled. "I always knew Jae hyung was too good for you! You selfish brat!" Junsu slapped Changmin again.

The younger male whined and covered his face. 

"STOP SLAPPING ME! HE'S THE ONE BEING A MAN WHORE."

"HE IS NOT! HOW DARE YOU LISTEN TO THOSE LIES!" Junsu was now furious! 

"W-what?" Changmin blinked in confusion.

"Look all you need to know is.. back in high school. Jaejoong was very confused about his sexuality. Until a very sweet guy, Yunho came along and helped him out. They both fell for each other but Yuna… she had her eyes set on Yunho. So when she found out about their secret relationship. She was furious! She started all these horrible rumors and even went to Yunho and Jaejoong's parents! They sent Yunho away to America and transferred Jae to a different school… ever since then…Jae's love life has been well" Junsu sighs softly "a mess." 

"How do I know you aren't the one lying?" Changmin rubbed his eyes. 

"I should slap you again."

"NO!" Changmin covered his face again.

"Come on Changmin! How long have you known Jae for… you know he cares about you! He's wiser and more capable than you think. He's just been through a lot." Junsu stared at him seriously. 

Changmin sighed and looked away. What Junsu was saying made sense. Jaejoong was always there for him. When he was sick, he'd be the one to take care of him and he knew he cared about Jaejoong as well… 

  
  


~

Jaejoong stayed at Junsu's for the rest of the month… he got some days off from the bar and focused on a few photoshoots he had. 

"Hey did Changmin tell you about his recordings this week?" Li broke the silence at lunch wondering why Jaejoong seemed so down lately. 

"N-no?" he looked up from his untouched food. 

"They are getting pretty pissed with him because he doesn't know how to make his own music." she chuckles. 

"W-what? you mean they want him to make some songs for his debut album?" Jaejoong's eyes furrowed. 

"Yeah… but he hasn't been able to come up with anything. it's like he's clueless about music. Least that's what I heard." 

Jaejoong suddenly got up. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later okay?" Jaejoong shouted as he rushed out of the cafe they were in and toward his apartment. 

He didn't even bother taking his shoes off as he stormed in and ran to his room. He made a mess as he searched his room. 

"Damn it where is it?!" he whined and stuck his head under the bed. He smiled as he saw the bright red folder. "There you are!" he quickly pulled it out and grabbed a pen near his nightstand. 

He went through the papers in it making notes here and there and then he rushed back out to the living room. He wrote in big letters 

- ** _FOR CHANGMIN, take this to your recording tomorrow_** \- And placed it on the coffee table. 

With that, he quickly rushed back out and back to his photoshoot before he got in trouble for being extremely late. 

  
  


~

A very exhausted and stressed out Changmin made his way home that night, feeling even worse as he stepped into the empty and now lonely apartment. He wondered how Jaejoong was doing at Junsu's… Would he come back soon or would he move out? He groaned and let out a chuckle. He felt pathetic thinking of Jaejoong as if he were his boyfriend or something.

After getting an apple from the kitchen he went to lay on the couch, he sat down and being the neat freak that he was, immediately noticed the red folder on the coffee table that had his name scribbled on it. He curiously opened it, his eyes widening as he went through them, reading all of the little notes in Jae's handwriting. 

Jaejoong was giving him his songs. All those nights Jaejoong spent in his room messing on the piano.. he was rewriting the songs Changmin had destroyed… He bit his lip and blinked rapidly as he felt his eyes become wet with tears. 

One the very last page he noticed in smaller letters: _Make them your own._

The next two weeks Changmin spent recording all the songs. His managers and all were very pleased with the outcomes and he couldn't wait to show Jaejoong! He was proud of himself and he knew Jae would be proud too! 

After he finished everything he quickly went to look for Jaejoong. Li told him that he was at a photoshoot and Changmin rushed over to the location. 

He smiled as he saw Jaejoong whining as they applied makeup on him. Careful not to be spotted just yet he made his way closer, watching then as Jaejoong changed into the set outfit. He felt sort of like a pervert watching his hyung. But both men had seen each other shirtless many times. He frowned as he noticed that Jaejoong looked extremely skinny. Was he not eating? 

Jaejoong stood there by himself taking deep breaths. He looked like he was about to cry… 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Changmin finally stepped forward and put his arm around Jaejoong's shoulder.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong beamed and suddenly the taller man found himself being almost suffocated. At least Jaejoong still had his strength he chuckled to himself and gently hugged back.

"Missed me?" he teased.

"Asshole." Jaejoong smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry.. and thank you." Changmin then looked down at Jae seriously. 

Jaejoong just nodded then looked around. "I can't do this Minnie. I'm not cut out for this." he mumbled.

"Hey, you can totally do this." Changmin laughed and shook the other gently. 

"Only if you do it with me!" 

"What?" Changmin blinked… he hadn't modeled in what seemed like ages but just the thought excited him. 

"There was supposed to be another model but he hasn't shown up." Jaejoong informed him.

"Will it be okay if I substitute him?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You must!" Jae chuckled and tugged Changmin toward the makeup artists. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later Changmin found himself all dressed and set to go with a wide-eyed Jaejoong staring at him intently. 

"Hyung stop staring, it's creepy."

"You look hot." Jae blurted out bluntly.

"Thanks." Changmin rolled his eyes and tugged the older man with him to the set as the photographer got ready. 

Never in a million years did Changmin ever think he would be doing a shoot with Jaejoong. It was actually a lot smoother than he expected. Jaejoong had really improved so much and both of them were comfortable with each other that everything the photographer asked them to do just sort of turned really natural. That's until Jaejoong became all touchy.

"Hyung, please! It's one thing to deal with you at home touching me... but we are in public!" Changmin pouted and whined. 

"If you keep pouting like that I'm going to kiss you, I don't care if we're in public." Jaejoong teased and pushed the other gently as the photographer was about to take the last shots. 

Much of the staff went out to eat after but Changmin wanted his hyung to himself, he practically dragged the older man back to their place. 

"Hyung…" Changmin clung to Jae like a lost puppy much to the satisfaction and pleasure of the older man. 

"Wow, you really missed me huh? I should leave you by yourself more often!" Jae teased.

"YAH that's mean! You're a horrible hyung I've been starving this whole time." Changmin grumbled moodily. "You better make me something quick."

"Aish you only love me for my food" Jae faked a sob and leaned into the couch as they both sat down. 

Changmin just chuckled softly. 

"Yeah exactly, finally you realize it" he teased. 

Of course, he didn't just love Jaejoong for his cooking. The past few days he came to the realization that he missed everything about the man. From his annoying text messages to the aggressive show of affection. He missed the sound of his voice as he blabbered on about random stuff. Missed the way the older man would run his fingers through his hair. For the first time… he wanted to touch Jaejoong. Wanted to hug him, hold him, because he knew how hard life had gotten for Jae. He could see from how thin and pale he was that it was all piling up… and for the first time he wanted to really take care of someone instead of being taken care of. He owes Jae that much right? To be there for him and care for him just as much as the older man had done for him. Maybe more because Jaejoong was a good person and he deserved more. The fact that Jaejoong had just given Changmin his songs like nothing, made a major impact on Changmin, it made him realize for the first time how Jaejoong was always there for him. 

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Jaejoong brought Changmin back out from his thoughts. 

"I can't smile at my beautiful hyung?" Changmin snickered and suddenly pulled Jaejoong into him hugging him close. 

"Okay, I'm starting to get really scared!" Jaejoong yelped and laughed against Changmin's chest. "Please don't hurt me!" 

"I will if you don't cook for me," Changmin grinned and hugged the smaller male gently but close. 

Jaejoong seemed really tense and confused by the sudden show of affection. Not even with past girlfriends was Changmin this touchy aside from when having sex. 

"Well I can't cook if you don't let go of me" 

Changmin ignored him and nuzzled into the older man's shoulder. 

"Hyung are you really okay? You're a lot thinner than before." Changmin finally voiced his worries.

"You actually care?" Jaejoong almost squealed. 

"Hyung…" Changmin sighed 

"I'm fine Changmin really. Probably just all the nonstop schedules made me lose some weight." Jae smiled gently. 

The younger one sighed but nodded and slowly let go of Jae, who was still staring in confusion. 

"You still don't see her right?" Jaejoong asked softly. 

Changmin snorted and shook his head. He hadn't seen Yuna in ages… after one day she had been insulting Jaejoong and Junsu so much that Changmin snapped and kicked her out of the apartment. 

"She sucked at cooking anyway." he smiled gently… 'And you're so much more of an amazing person than her' was only said in his thoughts. 

Jae rolled his eyes and finally got up and headed into the kitchen. Changmin eagerly followed and sat on the counter as he watched the elder cook. He couldn't help but smile happily. 

During dinner unlike before, both chatted happily. About work, talking about the things they liked and disliked about it as well as other things. Catching up almost.

"Hey, when is Yoochun coming back? Junsu misses him!" Jaejoong tilted his head.

Yoochun was Changmin's best friend who was currently living in America. 

"Ah, he misses duck butt too.. he tells me every time I talk to him. AH, I'm surrounded by gay men." Changmin makes a face. "But he said he should be back soon hopefully."

"I'll be jealous when he gets back! You and Junsu will be trying to hang out with him and I'll be forgotten!" Jae pouts.

"Shut up hyung! You know we all come looking for you…"

"Yeah only at dinner time!" 


	4. Part 4

A month had already passed since Jaejoong was back at his own place with Changmin. It was still really weird for him, Changmin was so different… well, not that different. They still bickered and fought but it was way more playful. If anything they really were like best friends now. It made Jaejoong really happy but at the same time a bit paranoid. He was always expecting the worse. That's how he always was when he became close to someone. He was used to being left and more than anything he was scared for when he and Changmin really did part ways. He knew it was inevitable but he hoped that they'd always be close friends. 

It was Sunday morning as Jaejoong laid in bed thinking of all these sorts of things. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep until something heavy landed right on him. He let out a painful grunt and opened his eyes to see Changmin on him.

"Hyung! Why aren't you up yet? Make me breakfast!" the younger one yawned and nuzzled into Jaejoong's blankets, slowly sliding off the smaller man. 

"Go make your own breakfast" Jaejoong kicked at the other man and buried himself in his pillow. He was actually getting really tired of the other's same excuse all the time… He sometimes really felt that the other only liked to be around him because it meant food. Well, that is it he thought to himself. He was not cooking anything for a month!

"But why?!" Changmin grumbled and tugged on Jaejoong's hair gently.

"YAH leave me alone. Why are you up so early?" Jaejoong smacked the other hand.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Changmin pouted.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of life!" 

"YAH" Changmin suddenly was on top of the other again. 

Jaejoong squealed and laughed hard as he tried to fight off the larger man. 

~

Not cooking for a month was actually easier said than done. Jaejoong missed it! He actually missed cooking. He wasn't sure if it was the part where he made people happy with his food or just because it had become such a big part of his life almost like a stress relief. Not to mention Changmin made it even more difficult. He'd pout and whine like a child almost every day for Jae to cook something for him. 

Just when Jaejoong thought he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore… suddenly Changmin just stopped asking. He wasn't sure if to be glad or worried that it had been a week since Changmin asked for food from him. And he was even beyond freaked out when one day he comes home and finds a table full of home-cooked food. 

"Hi hyung!" Changmin beamed at him and made him sit down. 

"Changmin did you make all this?" Jaejoong looked at the other in disbelief.

"Yeah…" he nodded.

"W-why?" 

"Hyung did you really forget what tomorrow is?" the younger male shook his head and sat down. "You said you were going to be busy tomorrow so I decided today."

"W-what? Wait.." Jaejoong tried to think about what tomorrow was… January 26th… AH, his own birthday he forgot his own birthday. 

"Changmin you didn't have to make me food." Jaejoong smiled widely.

"Whatever it's not like you were going to cook you haven't cooked in days." the younger man huffed. "Now eat before it gets cold. I spent a lot of time making it.. and just so you know you aren't the only one who knows how to cook… I did survive before I met you."

Jaejoong chuckles and nods. "Arasso arasso, thank you so much!" 

The older man was quite shocked to find that Changmin's cooking skills were almost as good as his! Everything tasted great, he ate happily complimenting Changmin so many times that the younger man's face was actually a bit pink from blushing. 

Jaejoong was extremely happy! Changmin even got him a bottle of one of his favorite alcohols. He didn't even know that Changmin knew about his obsessions with jewelry but Changmin had bought him a matching set of bracelets and necklaces. 

"Wahh, thanks Changmin! This totally goes with my rocker concept!" he grins and hugs the younger man tightly. 

"Yeah yeah.." Changmin chuckles and pries the man off of him but then leads him to Jae's room sitting at the keyboard. 

Jaejoong sits at his bed curious as to why they are in his room. He watches Changmin look around and then picks up the guitar that Jaejoong never touches. 

"You never learned how to play the guitar did you?" Changmin chuckled and strummed a few strings. 

"No, more of a piano guy." Jaejoong chuckled and leaned back slightly as he watched Changmin. 

"Well you tried teaching me piano and I failed but I taught myself a bit of guitar." Changmin coughed and messed with the strings for a bit before he started playing a familiar tune. 

Jae's eyes widened as he realized it was one of his songs… his breath hitched as Changmin started singing. 

~My Only Comfort~ 

He couldn't help but feel proud. Changmin did really have an amazing voice and he wouldn't want any other person to be singing his songs. He'd gladly write more songs just for Changmin to sing. He frowned slightly as Changmin stopped midway and looked at him. 

"Why did you stop? You sound amazing!" Jaejoong whined. 

"I want to hear you sing it… it's your song after all.." Changmin smiled gently and scooted over on the keyboard bench to make room for Jae. 

Jaejoong bit his lip and smiled going over to sit by the taller man. He slowly started playing the keyboard and chuckled softly as Changmin played the guitar. It sounded perfect together. He then began singing where Changmin left off… a few moments later he was surprised that Changmin was singing along with him. He grinned, his heart was pounding with excitement and happiness, it sounded so perfect to him. Although modeling with Changmin had been fun, to him this was way better. His eyes got teary as he continued to sing, matching his harmony to that of Changmin's voice. And they finished the last note together. A big smile still on his face, his eyes widened as he felt a soft kiss pressed to his cheek. 

"You're amazing hyung, Happy Birthday old man." Changmin grinned and backed away just in time for Jaejoong to swat at him. 

"Aish you!" Jaejoong chuckled and smiled happily. "Thank you Changmin, this has been one of the best birthdays ever" he hugged the younger one tightly. 

"Yah, how can it be if it's just you and me? Don't you usually go out and party?" Changmin laughed and instead of pushing the other man away, he hugged him just as tight. 

"I could really kiss you right now Changmin!" Jaejoong beamed and laughed as he saw Changmin's face of horror.

"If you want me to keep cooking for you, and singing for you and don't want to scar me for life, please don't hyung." he shook his head. 

The rest of the night was spent on Jaejoong's bed laughing and teasing each other. Jaejoong decided to teach Changmin more about music and give him advice on composing and writing his own music. 

"Since you're more quiet and shy about your feelings, this may actually be a nice way for you to express yourself and let it out." Jaejoong pat Changmin's shoulder. 

"Well I guess but I still feel so awkward writing about my feelings in a song…" he grumbled. 

"You'll get used to it! In fact, later it will feel really nice letting it all out." Jae chuckled. 

"Ugh, if you say so." the other just nodded and stared at Jae, who was now humming and looking through some of his past works. 

A few minutes of silence, Jaejoong turned to see Changmin snuggled into one of his pillows and looked like he was about to pass out. He smiled and ran his fingers through the younger one's hair. 

"Mmm, I like it when you do that." Changmin mumbled softly. 

Jaejoong bit his lip and blushed, slowly running his fingers through Changmin's hair again, he laid down next to him and snuggled close in to the other man and to his surprise he wasn't pushed away like other times. He continued playing with the other's hair. There were many times when Jae just wanted to snuggle with Changmin. He craved for it even when they first met he'd imagine how it'd feel to be so close to the younger man. To feel his warmth... Smiling softly as he stared at Changmin's handsome face. He slowly trailed a finger from his forehead down his nose, lips, and to his chin. Changmin just grunted but he didn't seem to mind, so Jaejoong placed both hands on the other's face and caressed his cheeks gently as he inched his face closer until their noses were touching. 

"Jae…" Changmin growled in warning but it only made Jaejoong giggle. He liked it when Changmin growled, it was sexy. 

His eyes widened slightly as Changmin's eyes finally opened. He grinned and Changmin rolled his eyes. 

"Fine if you really want to, just do it already so I can fall asleep." Changmin huffed.

"Really? You're actually giving me permission!" Jaejoong couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yes, but hurry before I change my mind! And don't try anything funny!" 

"Alright alright." Jaejoong smiled and rubbed Changmin's lips with his thumb gently. 

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Changmin's. He didn't quite kiss him, he just kept his lips there…. Waiting for Changmin to push him away but to his amazement, he didn't… So then he kissed him slowly and softly. Even then...Changmin kept still so he deepened the kiss and trailed his hand down the man's chest, he almost went crazy when he felt Changmin's lips move against his and Changmin's hand rubbing his waist. He suddenly kissed Changmin hard until he was breathless, and to his shock, Changmin had kissed back with just as much hunger. Jae then he trailed a few kisses down his jawline before nuzzling into the other man's shoulder. It felt like a dream come true… Changmin's lips tasted and felt more amazing than he ever could have imagined. This was definitely his best birthday!

"Are you done molesting my face?" Changmin's low voice sent shivers down Jae's body. 

"Y-yeah. Thank you." he chuckled and after another few minutes of silence he looked up to find the younger one fast asleep. He smiles leaning over to turn off his lights he then snuggles into the other again, pressing a few kisses to his lips and cheeks. "Goodnight Minnie…love you." he whispers mostly to himself. 

He didn't notice the taller man grin and pull him closer.

~

Changmin awoke snuggled into Jaejoong's chest. He grumbled and slowly moved away, he was sweaty and felt hot as he kicked the blankets away from him he noticed he had a major hard on. He groans and blushes as he is soon rushing out of Jaejoong's room quietly before he wakes. 

Stumbling his way into the bathroom, he decides to take a cold shower. Why on earth did he let Jaejoong kiss him last night? He shuddered and groaned leaning against the shower wall. And he even kissed back! "What the fuck Shim Changmin! What the fuck!" he whined to himself in frustration. Yes, he felt like after everything he put Jaejoong through, that he owed him. But to go that far… He was going crazy not knowing what to do or how to act around the older man anymore. 

"Do I like him?" he asked himself then yelped and scrubbed his body furiously. "No way... No way! Never!" he yelled then jumped when a knocking was heard at the door. 

"You okay Changmin?" he heard Jaejoong's voice. 

"Y-yeah!" he called out and turned off the shower quickly stepping out and drying himself. 

"Fuck" he groans as he realizes he forgot his clothes. Taking a deep breath he tries to sneak out of the bathroom without being noticed but of course, Jaejoong was always prowling. 

"MINNIE!" he giggles and pokes Changmin's bare shoulder. "Had a nice shower?" he wiggles his eyebrows. "Last night was amazing!! Thank you so much and I was wonde-"

"Don't.. just don't.." Changmin glared.

Jaejoong's face fell slightly and he just nodded. "Breakfast is done." He said and left to his room leaving Changmin standing there. 

Changmin sighed and walked into his own room. Did Jaejoong like him? Or did he just like teasing him? Then again it was him who gave Jae permission last night, what did he expect? 

After about an hour of self-torture trying to think everything through. Changmin realized he was being a jerk. He should just continue being Jaejoong's friend and stop being so confusing. He finally steps out of his room and looks for Jaejoong. 

"Jae hyung?" he calls out. He would have heard him if he left? 

"Jae?" he knocked at the others door before opening the door. He frowned as he saw the other male curled up on his bed. 

"Hyung…" he sits on the corner of the bed… 

"I'm sorry Changmin… I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. Really I'm-"

"Shut up" Changmin plopped down next to the other man. "I'm sorry I was being weird. Everything is fine hyung." he smiles, gently poking the other so he would turn around. 

His eyes widened as he was met with sad almost tearful eyes. "Y-you didn't even eat the breakfast I made you… You always eat it even if you are pissed off at me.." 

"Hyung.." Changmin sighed and not really knowing why but he gently caressed Jaejoong's cheek. "I just forgot to eat is all… "

"Shim Changmin forgetting to eat? Okay something is seriously wrong" Jaejoong sat up. 

"I'm fine hyung!" he chuckles and sits up too. But oh something was very wrong indeed…. But Changmin was far from admitting it yet…

"I'll go rewarm my breakfast, eat, then drag you into the kitchen to make me more food. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" Jae chuckled and tugged the younger man into the kitchen.

-

The next few weeks were torture for Changmin… he tried really hard to just act normal around Jaejoong, but everything was so complicated and different for him now. Jaejoong seemed to think that they were just that much closer and that there were no boundaries between them now. So now the younger man had to endure the endless cuddles and skin-ship from Jae. The only escape now was when they were away from each other training. Changmin's debut date was coming soon. He still felt like he didn't belong but he still tried hard or else how hard he and Jae worked would go to waste. And he was not about to let his hyung down. 

Finally, a lunch break came by and Changmin rushed out of the studio to the cafeteria looking for his beloved hyung to feed him. 

"Minnie!" he grinned, hearing the nickname he used to hate. He rushed over to the table where Jaejoong was sitting by himself. 

"What are you doing?" Changmin sat next to the older man and began looking through Jae's lunch pale knowing there'd be plenty for him too.

"New songs" Jaejoong smiled up at Changmin who was by now, stuffing his face. "God you eat like a five-year-old sometimes." he makes a face and leans over to wipe Changmin's mouth.

"Yah yah don't touch me." Changmin swats Jae's hand away. 

"Aww, you two are like the cutest couple" Li comes and sits in front of them. Changmin glares at her and continues eating ignoring, her and Jae's conversation until he hears something about 'Out of town for a week.'

"Who's going out of town?"

"Your precious hyung." Li grins

"Next week?" his eyes widen slightly but then just stares at Jae with a blank face.

"I know it's your birthday next week, Minnie. I'm really sorry! I tried telling them I couldn't go but they say I have to!" Jaejoong spoke quickly in distress. 

"Hyung, it's cool. Why does it matter if you won't be here?" Changmin laughed although he was secretly sad that they wouldn't be able to spend the day together. He kept telling himself it was weird to care… 

"Ah.. you sure? I mean.." Jaejoong sighed.

"Just bring me something nice arasso?" Changmin grinned. 

"I.. okay." Jaejoong smiled gently and nodded. 

  
  


Later that week when Jaejoong had left. Changmin just laid on the couch watching tv, unsure of what to do. He could call out his friends but for some reason, he didn't quite feel like it. Taking out his phone he clicked on Jaejoong's contact. But then he just tossed his phone aside. Why did he care so much? He wanted to call him and ask how it was going. Jaejoong had even suggested Changmin go with him. But he refused. He made up some lie about having big plans for his birthday. But actually he had none…. Maybe he'd go home to his parents and visit. He hadn't done that in a while. 

All he knew was that he definitely had to get his mind off of Jaejoong. 

~

"Aish I get no service here, Li!" Jaejoong whined and shook his phone impatiently. "What if Changmin is calling me! What if-"

"Jaejoong, relax! I'm sure your baby is fine. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself. You're only going to be gone for six days, now just relax and enjoy it okay?" Li ruffled the distressed man's hair who just glared and grunted. 

Anyone else would be super excited that they got a free trip to Jeju island, not to mention the hotel they were staying at was amazing! But Jaejoong was just sulking on the beach, playing with the sand and watching the waves… his eyes closed enjoying the breeze… until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He turned to see who it was and his eyes widened, quickly standing up. "Yunho?!" 

\---

"Jaejoong, it really is you!" 

"Oh my god, Yunho what are you doing here?" Jaejoong chuckled and smiled widely up at the taller man that he had not seen in years. 

"My sister wanted to come for her birthday." he chuckled and pulled Jaejoong into a hug. "You look amazing! How are you? What have you been up to? We should go to lunch!"

"Ah I'm doing great" Jaejoong hugged back and nodded. "Yeah I have some free time let's go right now?" he tilts his head, grinning widely.

"Yeah yeah I know a good place nearby." 

Jaejoong never thought he'd get to see Yunho again and seeing him made him extremely happy but also confused. He looked better than ever! Will his old feelings remerge but then again Yunho probably has someone already. For now, he decided not to think of any of that and be happy that he has run into an old friend. And then he began to think maybe this trip was supposed to happen for a reason. He hadn't even noticed he had forgotten his ringing phone on the sand…

Every day after that when he had free time, Jaejoong found himself hanging out with Yunho. It turns out Yunho was a doctor now. Yunho being the smart guy that he was, Jaejoong always knew that he would end up doing something great with his life. He just still couldn't believe that they finally found each other again. 

"So I thought you wanted to be a singer?" Yunho chuckled and sipped on some wine as they say in a fancy restaurant with an ocean view.

"Yeah well I did.. but it got sort of complicated…" Jaejoong rubs his nape and smiles.

"I know I keep saying this but you really look amazing Jaejoong." Yunho smiled warmly at him which made him look away and blush.

"Thank you.. you do too, Yunho." he chuckled. 

  
  


After dinner, Yunho dropped of Jaejoong at his hotel. 

"Well, tomorrow I leave… but I'd really like to hang out with you more. Is it okay if I contact you once you're back in Seoul?" Yunho bit his lip and asked.

"Ah of course Yunho! I'll be back in Seoul in a few days! I'll call you" Jaejoong beamed and waved as he got out of the car. Dazedly making his way back to his room he didn't even notice Li was standing in there with her arms crossed watching him. 

"Well well… someone seems to be having fun on this trip even though they didn't want to come!" she chuckled. 

"Ah, Li!" Jaejoong jumped slightly startled.

"Junsu called.. he was a bit worried that you hadn't even called him or even Changmin. Where is your phone? You didn't find it?" 

Jaejoong's face got pale as he grabbed Li's phone. "W-what day is it?! Oh fuck… oh, no…."

~

Changmin laid miserably on his bed after a horrible day really. His birthday came and went… nothing great happened… he had dinner with his family and that was it. Hardly any of his friends even remembered. Other years he wouldn't have cared…. but after putting all that effort into Jaejoong's birthday… he expected at least a call. In fact Jaejoong hadn't called him at all.. He had no idea if his plane even landed in Jeju. There were so many times he had called him but his phone seemed to be off. He was frustrated with himself over being so butt-hurt about it all. He didn't understand why it all mattered so much. He had no idea why he kept thinking of Jaejoong. Wondering what he was up to and if he was okay. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow and decided he was just going to sleep. 

After a few moments of almost dozing off, he was startled by his phone. Groggily he grabs it and answers. 

"Hello?"

"Changmin! It's Jaejoong! I'm so sorry I lost my phone and got busy but ah yeah how are you! Are you okay? Did you have a nice birthday."

Changmin sat up, jaw and fist clenched… how he wanted to just yell into the phone at this man who supposedly cares about him so much. 

"Changmin?! Hello? Can you hear me?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes… everything is fine. Had the best birthday ever."

"O-oh" he heard Jaejoong chuckle. "Well, I was just wanting to check on you… "

"I'm fine." Changmin answered coolly. 

"I.. oh okay… I'll see you in a few days Minnie. I miss you!"

"Yeah okay bye." he grumbled and hung up, throwing the phone across the room. Suddenly he was not looking forward to Jaejoong's return. 


	5. Part 5

A few days later Changmin came back from working out, to a house smelling of a freshly cooked meal. He almost beamed happily but then remembered that he shouldn't be happy to see that horrible hyung. 

"Changmin!" Jaejoong beamed and hugged the sweaty taller man. "I missed you."

"Yah get off of me!" Changmin pushed him away. "I'm going to go shower."

"Aren't you going to eat first?" 

"Aish fine.." he grumbled and sat down quickly devouring everything while only slightly listening to what Jaejoong was telling him about the trip. 

"Oh and I brought you a few nice outfits!" Jaejoong grinned. "I left them on your bed. "

"Ah thanks" Changmin offered a small smile as he washed his dishes. 

The next few days Changmin tried to act as normal as he could so Jaejoong wouldn't think he was mad or upset at him. It seemed to be working. Jaejoong was his usual cheerful self. He even seemed more cheerful than usual which had Changmin a bit suspicious. 

The answer to why Jae had been so cheerful came on a Friday night when the doorbell rings. 

"I got it.." he grumbles and opens the door to find a man almost his height smiling cheerfully and looking around.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Changmin blinked.

"Oh I'm Yunho." he offered his hand. "I'm here to pick up Jaejoong."

Changmin's face fell and suddenly he was glaring at this unknown man.

"Pick up? Like for business or for a date?"

"Uhm a date." Yunho laughs and rubs his nape feeling Changmin's suddenly not so friendly vibe. 

Changmin pursed his lips and grudgingly stepped aside to let the man in. He walked down the hall back to his room, bumping into Jaejoong on the way. 

"Nice date." he grumbled as he shoved by him and slammed his room door shut. 

  
  


So Jaejoong found himself a boyfriend, that's why he had been acting so happy lately. But why did it matter to him? He should be happy. No more getting molested or bugged by the overly touchy man. Maybe he'll even annoy him less about eating… he'll stop pestering him, stop cooking for him… maybe…. he'll even move out. How perfect. Changmin smiled but it was a bitter smile. All these unpleasant emotions were really confusing him and suddenly he felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but he did not understand why. Then suddenly he realized the name Yunho sounded familiar. He sat up, eyes wide as he remembered Junsu's story about Jaejoong's high school sweetheart. That's it! That was him! He grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as he could. 

~

Jaejoong sat in the passenger seat of Yunho's nice car, smiling and almost giddy as a teenage girl. 

"That was your roommate right? The one you were telling me about?" Yunho asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jaejoong smiled and nodded.

"Does he like you?" 

Jaejoong almost choked and stared at Yunho in shock then burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?! It took him like two years to get used to me. I'm surprised he doesn't hate me."

"You sure?" Yunho grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Because he seemed pretty ticked off when I said I was picking you up for a date." 

Jaejoong frowned slightly. He hadn't mentioned Yunho to Changmin.. who knows what the younger man was thinking now. Or maybe he really didn't care. Why did he want him to care anyway? 

"Ah no… he's always moody.. it's just how he is." he smiles softly. 

"You didn't describe him like that. I thought you were describing an angel the last time you talked about him." Yunho laughed as he parked the car and rushed over to open the door for Jaejoong.

"Yah I'm not a girl…" Jaejoong shook his head and smiled.

"Same old Jaejoong." Yunho grinned and put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders as he led him into the restaurant.

~

The next few months Changmin noticed how much Jaejoong seemed to be going out suddenly. He knew it was with that Yunho guy… Any time Jaejoong mentioned that Yunho would be coming over, Changmin would make sure to leave the apartment. Changmin's debut finally happened and everyone was pleased, so far it was going well. He was already on top of the charts and was invited to many tv and radio shows. He started focusing more on work and started talking less and less to Jaejoong. He knew it was only a matter of time that Jaejoong would confront him. So he wasn't surprised when he found the older man sitting on his bed one day when he came into his room. In fact he was almost upset it took him this long to say anything. He was probably too busy with Yunho to notice right away. 

"Changmin, is something wrong? You've been avoiding me like the plague!" 

"No nothing is wrong, just busy with work." Changmin began to undress and get ready for bed. 

"Yah, Changmin why are you being like this? Why do you dislike Yunho so much? He's such a nice guy. Why don't you give him a chance?" 

"Does it really matter if I like or dislike your boyfriend?" Changmin rolled his eyes and finally pushed Jaejoong out of his room. 

"He's not my boyfriend!" He heard Jaejoong pound on the door then huff and walk away. 

Changmin sighed and laid on his bed. Why did he dislike Yunho so much? Maybe it was because Jaejoong ended up getting hurt because of him… or was it something more? Changmin had been thinking about these things quite a bit lately. And he decided he was done being stupid and in denial. There was no other way around it. He liked Jaejoong. Not that he wanted to like him, he rather hate him. But he knew these sorts of things could not be helped. He thought maybe if he ignores his feelings they would go away. But they only became worse. And suddenly the mere thought of Jaejoong and Yunho together made him sick. But he knew there was nothing he could do, he knew he did not stand a chance against someone like Yunho. Why would Jaejoong want him when he could have a rich, sweet doctor who will take care of him. But what if… what if he became wealthy too. His bank account was already filling in with tons of money like he never imagined, because of his album. He could take care of Jaejoong too… So what made Yunho better than him? He grinned as he suddenly had an idea. 

-

The next day when Jaejoong finally got out of a magazine photoshoot and was glad to be able to go home, he was told he had a ride waiting for him. He smiled thinking it must be Yunho. He rushed out of the elevator and outside. But looked around when he didn't spot Yunho's car. He only saw a really nice sports car. He scratched his head in confusion but then was startled when the sports car honked and then the window rolled down. He walked closer as the man inside motioned him. Eyes widening as he slowly opened the door and got inside. 

"C-Changmin?! Where did you get this car?" he laughed and looked around in amazement. 

"I bought it." Changmin grinned smugly.

"It's only been a few months since your debut and you already have this kind of money?! I mean I've been getting paid well too but I'm saving it… Why on earth would you go and buy such an expensive car right now?! What were you thinking?" 

Changmin frowned and looked down. This was not the reaction he was expecting…. of course, his plan would backfire on him.

He sighed and didn't look at Jaejoong as he started the car. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Uhm well yeah.." Jaejoong nodded still a bit confused…. and he was even more bewildered when they pulled up into an amazing five-star restaurant. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"Eating lunch" 

"But why here?"

Changmin groaned and just got out of the car knowing Jaejoong would follow. And of course, Jaejoong trailed after him as he stared around the nice place. He complained to Changmin about the place being overpriced but then decided to shut up when he saw Changmin glaring off into the distance. 

"Changmin are you okay? Is all this… is the fame getting to you? You need to be careful Min.." Jaejoong sighed softly. 

Changmin was about to slam his fist onto the table... he had enough! "Look--" he was cut off by a cheerful voice calling Jaejoong's name

"Oh hi Yunho what are you doing here?" Jaejoong waved and smiled.. not noticing how Changmin groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm on a business lunch! I saw your new car, by the way, Changmin it's really awesome!" 

"Thanks.." Changmin grumbled and looked away. 

"Would you guys like to join me and my coworkers for lunch."

"That'd be great!" Jaejoong beamed and nodded.

"You can go join them. I'm leaving." Changmin threw his napkin on the ground as he stood up and left. 

"Changmin w-wait..." Jaejoong called out but then just slumped against the chair sadly. "He's been acting so weird lately…"

Yunho sighed and sat in front of Jaejoong. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Oh but I think it is. I gave him competition, think about it. He gets a nice car and picks you up then takes you to a nice restaurant. He was trying to take you on a date and knowing you I bet you gave him a hard time." Yunho chuckled softly. 

"W-what.. you mean…" Jaejoong's eyes widen.. "No way…. Changmin doesn't like me like that." 

"But you like him like that don't you?" 

"W-what?" Jaejoong looked up at him. 

-

Jaejoong made sure to bring food home for Changmin, he just took off so angrily he figured he probably didn't get the chance to eat. He entered the apartment cautiously, smiling softly when he saw Changmin playing video games in the living room. He set the food down on the coffee table and sat down next to Changmin. 

"Did you eat already?"

"Yes" Changmin grumbled and he shifted away from Jaejoong just as his stomach growled loudly. 

"Yah!" Jaejoong frowned and gently smacked the other. "Eat!"

"Leave me alone." Changmin tried to stand but Jaejoong held onto him and even tugged the taller man onto him. 

"Jaejoong stop!" Changmin whined but soon stopped fighting and even nuzzled into the older man. 

"Minnie" Jaejoong caressed his hair gently and hugged him close. "What's wrong? I'm worried about you."

"Nothing. I'm fine.." 

"Don't lie to me." Jaejoong sighed and made Changmin look at him. He almost regretted it because looking up at him were sad and confused eyes. 

"I'm just stressed out I think." Changmin looked away. 

"Then maybe we should do something fun to de-stress ourselves." Jaejoong smiled softly and pressed a few soft kisses to Changmin's cheek.

"Like what?" Changmin mumbled. 

"Hmm how about we go for a hike somewhere quiet and peaceful! Better yet let's rent a cabin for a weekend."

"Really?" Changmin raised an eyebrow. "Just us?"

"Yeah just us… unless you wanted to invite anyone? Should we invite Junsu?"

"Hmm doesn't matter to me. " Changmin shrugged but secretly hoped Junsu wouldn't go. 

\- 

A few weekends later when their schedules allowed it, just as planned Jaejoong and Changmin arrived at a nice peaceful cabin out in the woods. Jaejoong tugged Changmin inside, smiling happily as they explored a bit. 

"We can both sleep here." Jaejoong tossed his bag onto the king-sized bed in the main bedroom. 

"Sure" Changmin yawned and plopped down on the bed. 

"Hey, you can't sleep yet! We have to go explore outside then I'll make some dinner and we can cuddle by the fire."

"Hyung…." Changmin scrunches his nose. "If you wanted to have a romantic getaway why on earth would you bring me. Why not bring Yunho?" 

"Because I want to have a romantic getaway with you!" Jaejoong laughed as he pounced the younger man who yelped and tried fighting him off. 

"Don't say things like that!" Changmin laughs as Jae tickles him, a few moments later finally being able to turn him over and pin him to the bed. 

"Why not? Hey, save the bed roughness for tonight." Jaejoong grinned up at the other. 

"Jaejoong!" Changmin made a grossed out face and quickly moved away hopping off the bed and walking out the room. "Fine let's go explore, but make it quick I'm already getting hungry."

Jaejoong chuckled and slowly sat up. He wondered why Changmin seemed to hate Yunho so much… he knew it couldn't be because he liked him. Maybe he was just feeling jealous as a friend. Jealous that he was spending more time with Yunho and not him. Mad because he hadn't been cooking for him as much. That had to be it… 

"Hyung you coming or not?" he heard Changmin yell out. 

"Yeah coming." Jaejoong called out as he finally got off the bed. "Grab a backpack, let's go on a hike." He added as he walked into the kitchen to grab water and some snacks. 

He walked into the living room where Changmin was waiting for him, dumping all the water and snacks into the backpack then picking it up. "Let's go then!" he gently grabs Changmin's wrist and tugs him out the door. 

"We better not get lost hyung." Changmin grumbled as he followed close behind Jaejoong. 

"We won't" Jaejoong smiled and grabbed hold of Changmin's hand, he felt the younger man stiffen slightly but then gently held his hand back. 

They walked like that for quite some time in silence and holding hands. Even when the trail would get slightly rough they still held each other's hand. Jaejoong was even surprised when Changmin laced their fingers together. He couldn't help but smile and take a deep breath as he felt his heart beating rapidly. He hadn't even noticed how tired he was until Changmin voiced it out. 

"Hyung I'm tired let's rest here." he sat on a rock and made Jaejoong sit next to him. 

Jaejoong chuckled and slowly let go of Changmin's hand. He rubbed his hands together still feeling Changmin's warmth and slowly he unzipped the backpack handing Changmin one of the water bottles before grabbing one for himself. He took a long drink then turned to look at Changmin, gulping at the sight. Changmin was chugging some water and a few drops of it spilled out of his mouth and trickled down his chin, jawline then neck and all the way to his slightly exposed chest from the deep v-neck shirt he was wearing. His smooth skin must taste delicious Jaejoong thought as he followed the droplets of water. When he realized he was checking Changmin out he quickly looked away feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"Did you bring snacks?" Changmin grabbed the backpack from him. 

Smiling as he stood, Jaejoong decided to explore the area a bit while Changmin rested. He walked through some trees when he thought he saw a deer. 

"Hyung where are you going?!" he heard Changmin's distressed voice. 

"Stay there I'm just exploring." 

"YAH don't leave me here!" Changmin whimpered, making Jaejoong laugh. 

"Such a baby…" he whispered to himself as he kept walking, looking up at the tall trees and not paying attention to the ground. He suddenly fell forward not realizing it was a sudden drop downhill. He screamed as he tumbled and tumbled down. 

"JAEJOONG!" he heard Changmin call out from not too far. 

"Owe.." he groaned but laughed as he sat up and brushed leaves and dirt off. Suddenly he was being lifted by strong arms.

"Idiot, don't you watch where you're walking?" Changmin snapped angrily.

"I'm fine-- owe owe" he limped on his right foot suddenly feeling his ankle hurt. 

"Yeah totally fine. Now I have to carry you uphill, thanks." Changmin grumbled and ignored Jaejoong's protests as he lifted him onto his back. "Hold on alright? If you give me a hard time I'm leaving you out here." 

"Okay okay." Jaejoong chuckled softly and held onto Changmin's shoulders. 

"You scared the shit out of me…" Changmin sighed as he made his way back to the trail and towards the cabin. 

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong spoke softly, slightly touched that Changmin really did seem to care about him. 

"And now you won't be able to cook!" 

"Yes I will, don't you worry." Jaejoong laughed and pecked Changmin's cheek. 

  
  


Once back inside the cabin, just as promised Jaejoong cooked up a delicious dinner that they both enjoyed while cuddling on the couch. Jaejoong smiled happily as Changmin let himself be hand fed and he couldn’t help but be filled with joy when the younger man hummed in delight then nuzzled his face into Jaejoong's shoulder. 

"You have made my cooking standards very high Jaejoong. Now I won't be able to find a wife." 

Jaejoong's eyes widened then he laughed. "I'm sure you will find a girl who can cook way better than me."

"But she won't be as gorgeous as you." Changmin nuzzles some more into Jaejoong who was now frozen in shock by the compliment.

"Changmin… don't say things like that." he chuckles softly. 

The younger man just looks up and grins mischievously at Jaejoong, who was now biting at his lower lip. He was a bit startled by Changmin's sudden groan and then when his thumb swiped across his lower lip. 

"Don't do that hyung." Changmin spoke softly as he kept staring at Jaejoong. 

"Why not?" Jaejoong stared back

"I might end up doing something stupid." 

"Like what?" Jaejoong tilted his head in confusion as he watched Changmin sigh and look away, rubbing his nape. "Changmin.." Jaejoong gently rubbed the man's arm. "What is it?"

Changmin finally looks back at Jaejoong, his expression blank and unreadable which makes Jaejoong slightly nervous. He almost gasps when Changmin inches his face closer. Closing his eyes when he finally feels warm lips against his. It was barely a peck, just pressing their lips together but both already almost seemed out of breath. Jaejoong gently wrapped his arms around Changmin when he leaned in again, this time actually kissing him softly. Jaejoong let Changmin lead the kiss not wanting to freak him out, he was trying himself not to freak out as it was. Their lips moved together slowly, pressing and molding against each other. They both pulled away for a second to stare into each other's eyes searchingly. Jaejoong offered a small warm smile which Changmin returned and then suddenly both of them leaned in and kissed each other a bit more roughly and eagerly. They clung to each other as they both deepened the kiss, gripping and groping each other roughly. Jaejoong gladly parted his lips when he felt Changmin's tongue press against his lower lip. He felt the warm tongue invade his mouth causing a low moan to form in the back of his throat as he sucked on Changmin's tongue, rubbing and caressing it with his own. They kissed like that until they had no choice but to part to breathe. Jaejoong felt Changmin trail kisses down his neck. 

"Changmin." he gasped, grabbing onto some locks of his hair. Both still panting, Jaejoong then realized he was now laying down with Changmin on top of him. 

Changmin on the other hand slowly seemed to be coming to about what just happened. Jaejoong watched him with worried eyes as the younger man slowly sat up, not looking at him.

"Hey…" Jaejoong gently rubbed Changmin's arm. "You okay?" he asked softly. 

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry about that." Changmin blushed and moved off of Jaejoong. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Goodnight…" he spoke flatly as he got up and walked into the bedroom, closing the door gently. 

Jaejoong fell back onto the couch and groaned in frustration. He had no idea what just happened or why it happened. He was so sure that Changmin did not like him… but now… now he wasn't sure of anything! Maybe Changmin was just confused. Either way, he had no idea what to do now with him. 

After a long time of just sitting there and thinking he finally went to bed as well. Careful not to disturb Changmin who seemed to be asleep already. 

~

Changmin woke early in the morning to the sound of whimpering. He rubbed his eyes and turned over to see Jaejoong tossing and turning in his sleep. He must be having a bad dream he thought and sighed as he gently shook Jaejoong. 

"Hyung, wake up." he spoke softly but Jae did not wake. He then gently hugged the man to his chest and caressed his hair until finally, Jaejoong came to… He smiled as he heard Jaejoong's familiar whining sounds he always made when he woke up. 

"Changmin?" he yawned and snuggled into his chest. 

"Mm." Changmin closed his eyes again, still feeling quite sleepy. 

"Are you okay?" he heard Jaejoong ask, he knew what he meant about last night. 

Changmin smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry if I worried you." 

"It's okay." he felt Jaejoong rubbing his chest. "I should go get breakfast started." 

"Nah, let's sleep some more." 

"You aren't hungry?" 

"I'm always hungry." Changmin chuckled and hugged Jaejoong close, quickly fell back to sleep. 

  
  


When he awoke the second time he found Jaejoong had gotten up already and had even laid out an outfit for him on the bed. He rolled his eyes but grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready. After he made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Jaejoong ruffled his wet hair and made him sit down, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him with a glass of milk.

"Ah thanks, umma." Changmin teased earning himself a good smack to the back of the head. 

“Brat..” Jaejoong grumbled and sat down beside Changmin to eat. 

They ate in silence, both seemed too deep in thought and unsure of how to bring up last night. When they finished eating, Jaejoong got up to clean. Changmin sat in silence for a moment before getting up to help. 

“What are we going to do today?” he asked.

“Well, I wanted to hike but...” Jaejoong pouts and stares down at his ankle.

“Hmm let’s just chill here for today and maybe tomorrow we can hike.” Changmin offers a slight smile.

“Alright..” Jaejoong nods and finishes cleaning. 

—

They spent the day relaxing in the quiet cabin, although it was not that relaxing since there was clearly a lot of tension going on between the two. Jaejoong wanted to snuggle on the couch but Changmin felt like he was on fire every time Jaejoong touched him. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaejoong finally sighed and pulled away from the other. 

“N-no it’s okay.” Changmin pulled Jaejoong closer and hugged him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he nuzzled against the side of their face. “I’m sorry for being such an asshole when in reality I just…” he gulps. 

“You just?” Jaejoong tilts his head and looks at them with confusion.

“I just want to love you.” The taller man finally says softly. “I-I think I’m in love with you, Jaejoong.” 

Jaejoong’s eyes widen and he can’t seem to speak. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a jerk so I understand if you don’t-“ Changmin is cut off by Jaejoong’s lips. 

“Yes, you’ve been a jerk! I’ve been in love with you for so long and I can’t believe you!” Jaejoong whines but doesn’t let the other speak, he just kisses them again, this time hard and needy.

Changmin smirks against the kiss, wrapping his arms around his hyung and pulling the smaller man onto his lap as he kisses back just as hard and needy. “Say it.” Changmin squeezes their waist.

“I love you, Changmin.” Jaejoong murmurs sweetly and nips their lower lip.

“I love you too, Jaejoong.” Changmin smiles and is suddenly pinning a yelping Jaejoong to the couch and kissing him deeply. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe later I'll do like an epilogue or smut scene to this story hehe. Anyways that's it for now.


End file.
